


I Like You A Latte

by RiriBell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), coffee shop AU, lances hips dont lie, overly used coffee pun as a title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiriBell/pseuds/RiriBell
Summary: Lance works at a coffee shop and one day a mullet headed sweetie walks in.(my first klance fic. Co written with my Best friend)





	I Like You A Latte

Chapter 1: Cappuccino cutie  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Getting into university was tough” Keith brooded. 

Wanting to relax from all the stress he’d been under recently from that damn school he spent so long studying to get into. He starting walking to his favorite coffee shop thinking it would be a good way to unwind after all the previous nights of seemingly endless studying. He was practically salivating over the thought of an ice cold frappuccino washing over his tongue and cooling his throat.

As he walked up to the glass doors that read “Altea Cafe” in a fancy print he let out a sigh of relief in seeing the familiar name. Keith proceeded to open the door, clearly more relaxed than he had previously been, and when he did the smell of hot coffee and fresh pastries flooded into his nostrils and calmed his nerves. 

“Finally, this was worth waiting months for” Keith half smiled as he thought to himself.  
Keith really missed this place, between studying his ass off to get into university and trying to maintain his barely there social life he didn't have time to stop by the cafe. He continued through the shop, passing the baskets of packaged coffee grounds and designer cups. He walks up to an empty counter, knowing what he wants, and decides to humor himself by looking at the menu anyway while he waited for a barista to help him. 

He nearly choked upon seeing the barista approaching him.

The cuban boy was dressed in a black polo and sky blue apron.

“It should be considered one of the seven deadly sins for a uniform to look this good on someone” Keith thinks unable to tear his gaze from the boy.

He approaches with a sort of effortless swagger to his walk. Keith felt nervous for some reason as the brown skinned boy smiles and politely says “Welcome to Altea Cafe, what can I get for you today” Which although it’s a simple question leaves Keith fighting for words. “I- uh could I get...” Keith feels the heat rushing to his cheeks and looks down as he barely manages to spit out “A...a birthday cake frappuccino…..please”. “What size?” the barista asks winking. This of course causes keith to go completely flush. Keith made brief eye contact with the cuban boy and barely managed to say “Venti”

“Fuck... those eyes. They’re so blue!!”

Keith always has had a weakness for blue eyes and this boy had eyes deeper than the ocean. 

Keith was staring and when he finally caught himself doing it he could have sworn the barista was starting to flush slightly pink. Keith shakily handed the boy his credit card and waited for the transaction to be complete, shortly after the barista swiped the card and punched in a few numbers he handed the card back to Keith who seemed to have his mind in other places.  
“What's your name hun?” the barista asked, holding a cup in his left hand and a sharpie in his right. Keith looked anywhere but at the boy as he mumbled out a weak “Keith”.  
“Okay, Keith” the boy chirped. “your drink will be out shortly” 

“Who is this guy? Why does he have to be so cute? Should I ask for his name? No thats  
Weird I’m just a customer he’s probably only flirting with me for a bigger tip.”

Keith lets self conscious thoughts begin to flood his mind.  
He began to hear music play softly providing a much appreciated distraction from his thoughts. 

“Is that spanish?”

Keith thought he must be hearing things until he looked to see the cuban boy, who was just helping him, turn up the volume on the radio that was seated on a wooden stool in the far back of the working area.

The boy (whose name he was still aching to know) began making his way to the blender. He did everything including something as little as adding the ice, coffee, and various syrups to a blender look like an art form. The blender began to whirl and the boy starting slightly swaying his hips to the beat of the latino song that was playing. Keith couldn't help but watch the boy in awe barely comprehending the way someone could move their hips like that. The way his hips move makes Keith feel hot, he could feel that heat spreading up his neck and too his face when the barista shot him a wink from behind his shoulder. 

“What. The. Fuck!! He did not just wink at me...okay...maybe he did but why? Did he do this with all his customers? Was this some sick way to haul in more tips” he couldn't understand what this guy was doing to him

Keith couldn't stand to watch the dancing show any longer fearing his face might turn completely red so he decided to take a seat. He scanned the restaurant for an available spot and he landed his eyes on a leather chair in the far right corner around a wooden table. He walked over glad to be able to hide his reddened face.

The wait felt like forever but finally Keith was able to hear the sound of his name being called, which meant he could finally indulge in his long awaited drink. 

“Birthday cake frappuccino for..uh...KEITH!” the barista shouted loudly enough to get some annoyed looks from customers sitting outside. 

Keith got up and walked over to the counter prepared to grab his drink and leave but before he could reach the counter. the cuban boy took the drink back and wrote something on it in sharpie before the condensation could form. Keith was curious but thought nothing of it.he reached for his drink and flashed a half grin at it as he picked it up, happy to feel the familiar weight in his hand. He grabbed a blue straw, spun on his heel and began to leave the cafe but before he could get his foot out the door the cuban boy behind the counter spoke up….

“Have a nice day… cutie” the barista cooed barely audibly and then winked, forming finger guns and “firing” them at Keith

“You’ve got to be kidding me…”

Keith thought to himself, his face flaming with embarrassment. The walk home from the coffee shop was long but Keith didn't mind, he was lost in the taste of his drink...no…he was lost in the thought of the barista that made his drink. After swooning over the cute dark skinned barista, Keith found himself at home. He set his drink down on the counter and noticed there was a black smudge on his hand that hadn’t been there before, he looked back at his cup and noticed smudged writing. He couldn't make out most of what was written but...

The first thing he sees is his name in decent handwriting and the i is dotted with a heart…

Followed by

“I like you a latte XO - Lance”

Keith had to take a second to figure out what was going on 

“Did he really just?!?!? I must be seeing things” Keith thought slightly awestruck.

“Is this a joke? Why is this on my cup? Wait...no way! Is that his name!” Keith thinks back to the moment he saw the barista write something on his cup. 

The realization hit him 

“Are those smudged numbers? HE WROTE HIS PHONE NUMBER? My hand and the condensation from the cup must have smeared them, so he was flirting and not just for a tip” the thought made Keith's heart jump which he dismissed. He wanted to go back to the coffee shop and get the baristas number... Lances number  
__________________________________________________________________

 

Lance groans just the thought of the seven hour shift makes him wanna die. He would totally ditch work if the guilt of borrowing money from his parents constantly wasn't starting to gnaw at him. But as much as lance hates working, here he sat in this dull little cafe, making a mocha spiced latte. Fortunately, the customer he's making it for is a cute girl with shoulder length brown hair and light skin that is covered in faint freckles. He flashes an overly confident smile as he hands her the drink and she walks away practically glowing.

Lance glances around the coffee shop it’s around midday now. The bright sun shines through the glass doors casting shadows throughout the shop and at the same time illuminating it in a warm glow. The sunlight bounces off the pale blue walls and wooden floors in a comforting way. Although this isn't his favorite place it’s moments like this where Lance appreciates it. He turns to walk to the other side of the counter but suddenly he hears the sound of the shop's door opening which snaps him out of his daze. Hes caught off guard by a cute pale skinned boy with black hair and...

“Is that a mullet? Why is that adorable? Why is he pulling it off?”

The boy steps up to the empty counter and lance waits a few seconds before approaching. Lance stares at the boy before noticing his red “voltron university” tshirt.

“So we're going to the same school...lucky me” he thinks smiling slyly.

Lance puts on the big grin he always uses to woo customers, though this time it’s not just for a self esteem boost and a bigger tip, He quickly pushes the thought away. Lance walks up to the counter where the boy is standing in his own world and interrupts his “menu reading”.

“Welcome to Altea Cafe, what can I get for you today” Lance says his smile growing slightly more genuine upon seeing the boy’s cheeks start to get pink and is pleased when he hears the boy sputter out his order.

“A birthday cake frapp? I thought I was the only one who liked those practically nobody knew they even existed”

Lance wanted to charm this boy so he put on his most seductive voice and simply asked. “What size…?” and to top it off he winked, and starred suddenly finding the boy’s eyes intriguing.

“His eyes...they're gray!! With specks of purple?!”

“Venti” The boy barely replied trying to hide his almost completely red face 

Lance felt his cheeks start to burn feeling he had been caught staring into the boys eyes.

“I need to break this”

Lance quickly stuck out his hand and the boy handed him his credit card still looking down slightly. Lance began punching in the series of numbers on the card and pressed enter, completing the transaction. He handed the card back and grabbed a venti cup. He reached for a sharpie with his right hand.

“You've got this mclain, just be smooth”

Lance put on a shit eating grin and asked the clearly anxious boy “what's your name, hun” hoping to get a reaction out of him and he could tell immediately that the boy was shook. 

“Keith” the boy replied. Lance could pick up on the shyness in his voice.

Lance writes keiths name on the cup and just for show he adds a heart over the “I”

“Okay keith” Lance said cheerfully “your drink will be out shortly”

Lance walks over to the radio sitting on the wooden stool by the small window. He puts on one of his favorite latin songs and turns up the volume. The beat rushes over him and he begins to move his hips in sync with it. In the back of his head he's secretly hoping Keith is watching. As Lance adds the ingredients for Keith’s drink into the blender he sways his hips with more appeal. And he thinks to himself…

“Let's give this guy something to remember”

Lance looks back to the other end of the counter at keith and gives him a seductive wink. He can see the color rush to Keiths cheeks and it's cute. 

“I think I’ll take a chance on this one”

Lance finished making the drink and made sure the whipped cream was perfect almost fake looking. To his dismay he notices that Keith has moved to sit somewhere out of his view.

“Damn my dancing was supposed to do the opposite of scare him away”

“Birthday cake frappuccino for..uh...KEITH!” lance calls out...a little too loud  
He was about to set the milky white drink down but he got the grand idea to give this guy his number. He swiftly took a marker, not seeing it was dry erase, and scribbled.

“I like you a latte XO- Lance”

480-498-2276

Lance marveled at his work for a moment than set the drink down just as Keith approached the counter. He watches as the dark haired boy grabbed a straw and left, trying to not make eye contact with Lance. He let his gaze trail after the boy walking out almost embarrassed when he caught himself staring at his jeans and the way they fit his...

“oh no...not now gay thoughts.” Lance snapped out of his daze

Lance was hoping Keith would text him and began to work with some newfound purpose that he would never admit was because of the quiet raven haired boy. Lance continued dancing, flirting for tips, and mixing up various drinks all while checking his phone every 10 minutes. After his shift, lance said goodbye to his co workers and changed out of his blue apron. He walked outside of the coffee shop and over to his car and thought...

“Good ol blue, it’s good too see you after a long day”

Blue was his car, named after the metallic blue paint that had stood out to Lance at the dealership a few years back. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and pressed the unlock button twice. Opening the driver seat door and climbing in, he put his key into the ignition and twisted it. Blue flared to life she was a jeep wrangler and she was the first car he owned since moving out on his own.

Once lance was home he set down his bag and flopped down onto his bed

“Did I screw up by giving him my number? Will he even want to text a random barista?”

Lances stomach flips as he thinks about keith's blushing face and stupid mullet.

“Well” lance says, while sighing out loud in the empty dorm “I guess I’ll just have to see what tomorrow brings”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> We are not sure how often we can update our chapters but we will be continuing this fic.
> 
> klance is the reason we are still living. XD


End file.
